Sans Au Revoir
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Il est encore parti, et il ne lui a pas dit 'au revoir'


Titre : **Sans Au Revoir**

**Auteur** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Avis : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**OOO**

Il poussa la porte du porche tranquillement, décontracté. Encore en train de rêvasser à la guitare qu'il avait aperçu dans la vitrine d'un marchand de musique, il ne remarqua pas sa mère immédiatement. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'étreindre, le choc des deux corps le ramenant sur le plancher du hall d'entrée. « Jack, mais où étais tu ? » Demanda sa mère nerveuse. Jack se dégagea de l'étreindre, mal à l'aise, il avait reconnu la peine dans le ton de sa mère. Un mauvais présage s'annonçait, il n'aimait pas ça, son estomac se resserrait. « J'étais parti prendre l'air… » Dit il presque en s'excusant. Il remarqua ensuite Jerry et Angel. Ils étaient assis dans le fauteuil, l'air sombre. Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il n'était pas au courant. « Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? » Demanda sa mère, osant le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré.

Il recula d'un pas, et inspira profondément pendant que sa mère allait se rasseoir près d'Angel. Il les observa, attendant vainement qu'on lui donne une réponse. Mais aucun des membres de sa famille ne déliait la langue, ils se contentaient juste d'échanger des regards. Jack sentait la paume de ses mains devenir moite, il replia ses doigts légèrement, ravalant l'étrange sensation qui l'envahit quand il se rendit compte d'une chose, « Où… Où est Bobby ? » Demanda Jack.

Il voulait une réponse mais pas celle-là. Jerry ouvrit la bouche en premier mais aucun son ne sortit, Angel remplaça le silence de son frère, offrant à Jack une réponse clair, précise. De sa voix rauque, il dit « Bobby est parti. » La poitrine de Jack retomba bruyamment, le souffle coupé par la nouvelle. « La police est à sa recherche. Il a encore déconné. Il a quitté la ville, cette fois. » Précisa Angel, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui retenait ses larmes. Jack ne comprenait pas ce que venait de dire son frère. Ça n'avait aucun sens. « Mais non…non… Ce n'est pas possible… Il avait promis… » Bégaya-t-il, sa tête oscillant de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Mais c'est arrivé… » Dit sa mère, se levant pour aller vers Jack. « Non… Non, vous mentez ! Il ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir… » Commença à crier Jack. Evelyn fit un pas vers lui, voulant le réconforter. Mais Jack se retourna, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. En passant devant le porte manteau de l'entrée, il attrapa le blouson de Bobby qu'il jeta au sol rageusement, ensuite il courut à l'étage. La porte claqua, faisant sursauter sa mère.

**OOO**

Avant d'aller se coucher, Evelyn entra dans la chambre de Jack. Ils l'avaient laissé seul après la nouvelle, sachant très bien qu'il aurait besoin de solitude pour se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Jack, elle avait deviné qu'il devait dormir, la pièce étant silencieuse depuis plus d'une heure. Sans un bruit, elle passa par-dessus les objets qu'il avait jetés au sol dans sa colère. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise du chaos qui régnait à présent dans la chambre, Jack était ainsi. Sans se soucier du matériel, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le petit dernier. Épuisé d'avoir pleuré, il s'était endormi. Il était allongé au dessus des couvertures, des cartes de hockey déchirées autour de lui, le visage tuméfié par les pleures, une photo de son frère aîné callé entre les mains. Avec précaution, elle se pencha au dessus de Jack, l'installant de façon plus confortable dans son lit. Elle retira le cadre de ses mains, posant un triste regard sur la photo. Elle déposa le cadre sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, elle enleva les chaussures de l'enfant. Elle se redressa pour atteindre une couverture déposée sur la chaise de bureau. Avant d'étendre l'épais tissus, elle observa une dernière fois son fils, vraiment peiné pour lui, « Bobby… Qu'as-tu fait… » Dit-elle sous son souffle, le cœur brisé car Jack avait été trahis.

**OOO**


End file.
